The goal of the enrichment program is three-fold in nature: 1) to achieve maximum communication among the Center investigators, 2) to facilitate interactions between this Center and other investigators on the University of Iowa campus in both the basic and health sciences, and 3) to promote an exchange of information between Center investigators and research groups in other institution, currently conducting dental caries research.